Just Another Time Travel Story
by DrWhy
Summary: She lowered her lightsaber in shock , but Luke didn't .This couldn't be his father. His father was a monster who wore a black mask and breathed wierdly,not a handsome blonde man with blue eyes...
1. Chapter 1

"Goodnight Ahsoka."

"Goodnight Master."

Anakin fell onto his bed with a sigh. The Clone Wars were taking their toll on all of them, and he couldn't wait to see Padme again. He had returned from Tatooine just a week ago ,and the raw wound his mothers death had caused had suddenly reopened .His heart was not in the fight. It hadn't been ever since his return ,and he thought Obi Wan was beginning to suspect something .He sighed. He hoped Padme was fine.

"_Anakin, you'd better sleep. You haven't slept in a week"_ It was Obi Wan, who was using the Force to communicate disapproval.

Anakin grinned .Obi Wan was probably the only master who still treated his former padawan like a youngling.

_"I heard that! I do not treat you like a youngling Anakin! Now go to sleep or I'll knock you out."_

He rolled his eyes. Obi Wan would probably always treat him like a padawan .He would also probably keep to his threat of knocking Anakin shifted and fell into a troubled sleep.

But it seemed that the Force begrudged him his sleep.

Luke lay in his bed and sighed .It had been a week since they had rescued Han from Jabba's palace, and they had actually met a person who had been trained in the Jedi arts .She had been a padawan at the time of the Purges, and managed to escape. She was nearly a decade older than him ,but he insisted that he call her by her name .She called him Luke .But what was troubling him was the fact that although she had known his father, she wouldn't talk about him .Could she know that he was Darth Vader? He thought that he was the only living person who knew.

"Luke ,do you want to spar for a while? It will take your mind off things." She held up her green lightsaber.

"Alright."

He followed her outside and started sparring .There was a clearing in the middle of the forest which was where they sparred.

She was much more refined than him, but he was winning anyway .He backed her against a tree and tried to disarm her ,but she ran a little way upwards the trunk and jumped behind him. He turned around, but she immediately disarmed him and put her lightsaber to his throat.

"Good job .You are definitely improving" She handed him his lightsaber and helped him up.

"Thanks .Who taught you that move?" he asked, moving towards the building.

"My master taught me. He was a great master .He ….died….just before the Purges. At least hat's what Master Kenobi told me"

CRASH!

They both ran towards the clearing. She gasped. Lying on the ground was a handsome blonde man. He had slightly long hair, and when he saw them, a strangled noise came from Luke's companion .His eyes were a striking blue...just like the lightsaber he was holding.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker" he said. "Who are you?"

She lowered her lightsaber in shock , but Luke didn't .This couldn't be his father. His father was a monster who wore a black mask and breathed weirdly ,and was probably on board the second Death Star right now,not a handsome blonde man with blue eyes...

"Is that really….?" He trailed off. She was looking at the stranger with tears in her eyes .Then she ran at him .He raised his lightsaber in defence, but put it down in shock at her words.

"Master! You're back, you're really back…." she hugged him tightly.

Anakin stared down at her.

"Ahsoka?..."

**What do you think? Too clichéd ? Horrible? Perfect? Leave your opinion in a review!**

**I haven't seen the original trilogy in quite a while ,and I haven't seen the TV show at all, so sorry about any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer-If I owned Star wars,Anakin would never turn.**

"….Ahsoka?"

What in the name of Force had happened? Why was his vision all fuzzy ? And his padawan seemed bigger than he remembered...

"Ahsoka?" frowned Anakin "Why aren't you asleep yet? Did I fall out of bed or something?"

He shook his head and his vision cleared. Standing around him were Ahsoka, who looked much older for some reason, and fair haired boy with blue eyes. The feeling of disbelief emanating from him was overwhelming.

"Where am I?" he asked confusedly "Who are you?"

Ahsoka stepped in

"Master ,what is the last thing you remember?"

"Um…we rescued the Huttlet a week ago?" Was she crazy or something?

"A week" she said. She fell against a tree and slowly sat down ."A week."

"Ahsoka, what's wrong ? You look like you've seen a ghost !"

He moved towards her, but the boy took up a defensive stance and moved between them.

"This is Luke." She said. "Master ,sit down .There's something we need to tell you…"

He sat.

"The mission was twenty years ago. I was apprenticed to you for three years. Then I became a knight. You and Master Obi Wan killed Count Dooku,but when you returned, one of the Jedi had turned to the Dark Side and is now called Darth Vader. The Jedi were hunted and exterminated. Master Yoda and Master Obi Wan are the only one who survived other than me. The Republic is gone. Now it is the Empire, The Emperor and Vader against the Rebel Alliance."

Luke continued her story

"The Empire is building the Second Death Star now .It is a battle station with enough power to destroy a planet. We destroyed the first one. Ahsoka, myself ,and now you are the only Jedi left."

Anakin was totally, utterly, horrified "What about Obi Wan and Master Yoda?"

Luke took a deep breath.

"Ben ,that is, Obi Wan Kenobi ,and Master Yoda are now one with the Force."

"But still here to guide you, I am"

Anakin jumped

"Master Yoda?"

He took a look at the Force ghost of Yoda and turned to Ahsoka.

"I guess ghosts really are haunting you,huh Snips?"

"Shut it, Skyguy."

Anakin fake gasped

"Are you being disrespectful ,my not-so-little Padawan?"

"Um, I'm 33 Skyguy. I'm older than you. So I'm just going to call you Skyguy…"

"Oh Force!" said Anakin , realizing something. "Everyone I ever knew is old or dead!"

Suddenly they felt a huge wave of loss through the Force.

"Eh-hem. Still here, I am, Young Skywalker."

"Oh! Master Yoda!" said Luke and Anakin at the same time. Yoda facepalmed.

"Know better you should, Young Skywalker."

"What did I do Master?" asked Anakin and Luke together-again

Ahsoka would take some time for Master Yoda to sort this out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long,but my Internet was down...**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

After nearly an hour of explanation….

"So Luke is Owen and Beru's adopted son? Then why did he take the name Skywalker?" asked Anakin suspiciously.

"Umm…." Luke looked sheepish.

"Because the Empire was looking for him ,and both his parents last names were on his birth certificate!" cut in Ahsoka.

"So….?"

"So, if he used either last name, the stormtroopers could find him. So he decided to use his grandmothers last name."

"Oh."

Ahsoka suppressed a groan. Sithspit! Had he always been that stupid?

"Honestly Skyguy. How in the world did you become a great general?!"

She regretted it immediately. Anakin looked so hurt, like a lost puppy .How did this man become an evil Sith Lord?

"I'm sorry M-Anakin. I didn't mean it." She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"So what are we calling you again?" asked Luke "Because I've already introduced myself to everyone as Luke Skywalker…"

"Much reversal in your fate has occurred. Young Starkiller you are now." said Yoda shaking his head.

"But why Starkiller?" asked Anakin "That's a horrible name! Like that of a Sith!"

Ahsoka cringed. How had he come so close to the truth?

"Why not just use your father's name?" asked Luke, trying to be diplomatic.

"Well, I never knew my father." said Anakin.

"At least you knew your mother" said Luke sadly "I don't know my mother's name."

"And if he used his father's, he would be killed on sight" muttered a girl, too soft to be heard by anyone except Anakin.

He turned .There stood a beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a white dress, and wore her hair in two ornate buns. In fact, she looked a lot like….like…..

"Padme?" he croaked. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Who are you?" she frowned. Then she appeared to remember her manners." I'm Princess Leia Organa"

"Organa?" frowned Anakin "You don't look much like Bail or Breha…."

"You knew my parents?" she asked." But I've never heard of you…."

"I'm Jedi Knight Anakin S-"

"Skywalker" cut in Ahsoka. "He's Luke's adoptive uncle and my old Master. He travelled in time to change the future. We're going to introduce him as Starkiller."

Leia's eyes cut to Luke's, then she glared at Anakin.

"Nice to finally meet you." She said coldly "I've heard so much about you."

Anakin was was she being so rude? Her whole aura was one of hate and fury,but she was obviously controlling it for Luke's sake. Those two were very wondered what their connection was.

**Do you want Ahsoka to know about Vader being Anakin or not? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long, but my internet was not working for such a long time, so I was just reading and reading and I wasn't really inspired about this chapter…...Guys? Can you drop the pitchforks please? Guys? *runs away screaming***

**Ahsoka:*Sigh* She doesn't own any thing, all characters are property of... Umm...whoever they belong to…**

"Soo…" Anakin said once Luke and Leia left. He sat on the ground beside Ahsoka. "The future huh?"

"Yup" said Ahsoka. "The future."

There was an awkward silence. The Ahsoka hugged Anakin.

"You're dead Master! You died! I lived for twenty years believing you died!"

"I'm dead?" asked Anakin .His first thought was for Padme. I hope she's okay….

Ahsoka turned to him and punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" whined Anakin

Ahsoka stared at him "Did you just whine Anakin?"

"No I didn't!" whined Anakin.

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"But seriously Snips! What did I do to deserve that?"

Ahsoka glared at him "You didn't tell me that you were married!" she snapped.

Anakin stared at her "How did you know?" he whispered.

"Master Kenobi told me. He said you died protecting your secret wife. Who was it and why didn't you tell me?"

Anakin looked at his feet "Senator Amidala." he muttered.

"WHAT?" said Ahsoka. She took a deep breath. "When did you marry her?"

Anakin didn't look up "Before the clone wars."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ahsoka sadly. "I thought you trusted me with your life… I trusted you with mine."

Anakin looked up sharply "Do you really expect me to tell my biggest secret to a Padawan I met a week ago?"

Ahsoka stared at him blankly before she remembered that this Anakin was from before they had gone on any missions excepting the first one. This Anakin didn't want a Padawan.

She smiled and shook her head slightly.

"I forgot. You don't have all the memories the Anakin Skywalker I knew had."

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"What is it?" asked Ahsoka.

"Never mind" said Anakin.

"Tell me!" said Ahsoka.

"You'll just laugh. Or get offended. Or both." said Anakin.

Ahsoka hid a smile. She had forgotten how clueless her Master was when it came to females.

"That's okay Master. Just tell me!"

"Call me Anakin" said Anakin automatically.

"All right then _Anakin_." She stressed on his name. "Tell me now. Please?"

"Well.." said Anakin "I was wondering if you could show me our memories. Of all our missions."

"Why would you want to see those?" wondered Ahsoka.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably "Forget I said anything. I didn't mean to offend you."

He started to rise, but she pulled him back down.

"I'm not offended Anakin. Just...curious."

"Well, I feel like you know me very well but I don't know you at all. I thought if I saw the memories…Forget it. It was a stupid idea."

"Actually" said Ahsoka slowly, considering the idea. "Its brilliant! Get ready for the trip of your life"

Anakin braced himself for a look into his Padawan's memories. But nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

**I don't really know what to put in Ahsoka's memories, so suggestions are welcome. I have high hopes for this story, and I want it to be perfect, so if you see any flaws, please point them out. Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the long break,but I really have no inspiration for Ahsokas memories.I'm still watching season 1,so ideas please!**

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka turned around. She had just shown Anakin to his room, and he had wanted to spend some time alone to process all the memories. Although she hated that he didn't trust her enough to tell her about Padme, she was glad he hadn't been alone when he died.

Luke and Yoda's ghost stood before her ,and they looked serious.

"What is it Luke?" she asked.

Luke led her to a secluded corner.

"Well, you know how Obi Wan said that F-Anakin died protecting his wife?"

She nodded.

"Er…. That isn't exactly true…"

"And?"

"Urm….Well, its not easy to say, but…"

"Spit it out Luke!" she snapped. Talking about her dead master still hurt,even though he was-sort of-alive.

"DarthVadersmyfather!" said Luke. He swallowed. "Darth Vader's my father."

Ahsoka stared at him.

"But Master-Anakin is your father…."

"Turned to the Dark side to save his wife, he did" cut in Yoda.

Ahsoka gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Very funny Luke."

"The truth, it is" said Yoda shaking his head.

"Really? Do you really expect me to believe that the 'Chosen One' of the Jedi became the most powerful Sith in history?" she said angrily.

"Calm down Ahsoka" said Luke

Ahsoka ignored him. "That The Hero With No Fear became The One Whom All Fear?" she demanded, using the title the Alliance had given Vader.

Luke looked at Yoda. He could tell that her faith in his father was too great.

"Do you expect me to believe that he killed his own master then? That he cut off his own son's hand? He isn't capable of such monstrosities."

"Come on Ahsoka." pleaded Luke . "You already know that Vader was a Jedi, and you know that Palpatine had a strong hold over it really that hard to believe?"

Ahsoka remembered all the times Anakin had saved her, all the people he had saved, the times he had executed life-threatening plans just to avoid bloodshed. A Sith wouldn't go to such great lengths.

Would he?


End file.
